


The First Noel

by staunchly_anonymous



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staunchly_anonymous/pseuds/staunchly_anonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nagisa dragged him into gift shopping for his boyfriend, Haruka wasn't sure what to get. What was he supposed to give Rin, anyway? It was just their first anniversary, for god's sake; he was sure he could move Rin to tears with just an "I love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Noel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [white_silence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_silence/gifts).



“What about this?” Nagisa held up a bright purple hoodie with yellow and green geometric designs splashed all over the fabric.

Haru blinked. He wasn’t sure why Nagisa had asked _him_ to come along when shopping – all of his friends knew that Haru wasn’t really a big shopper. Was he supposed to offer an opinion on the hoodie? “It’s purple,” he said.

Nagisa rolled his eyes. “Yeah,” he said. “Rei loves purple.” It was sort of true. Rei wore a lot of purple. The print, though? Definitely more Nagisa’s style.

“It’s not beautiful,” Haru said. That’s what Rei would say. Haru wasn’t sure Rei owned anything with that kind of style. The print was pretty wild for a guy who wore button-down shirts and sweaters on a regular basis.

Pursing his lips, Nagisa looked at the hoodie again. “… Maybe not,” he said. Putting it back, he trailed along through the racks of clothing, muttering to himself.

 Haru hadn’t even thought about what to get Rin. It was their first anniversary, but it wasn’t like they were married. He’d assumed they’d have a quiet night together. Knowing Rin, something was probably planned – but Rin liked to plan things, and he liked Haru to let him.

 Was Haru supposed to buy Rin a gift? Christmas was a romantic holiday, he knew that much – but Rin hadn’t said a word about it. Was it too much to hope that he wasn’t expecting something?

 He frowned, looking at the racks of clothing. Rin didn’t need more clothes. His closet was bursting as it was, and Haru didn’t care enough about style to pick something out for him, anyway. Jewelry seemed a bit trite. Food… Rin didn’t like sweets.

 Maybe Haru could just cook him dinner? Rin loved meat, and he might like a big meal that wasn’t mackerel…

 He blinked as Nagisa impatiently called his name. “Yes?”

 “I’m done,” Nagisa said. “I’m buying that hoodie and Rei is gonna love it.” He sounded so sure of himself. Taking the garment, he headed for the cashier, leaving Haru standing in the store staring at menswear. It was Christmas Eve.

 

* * *

 

 

According to Rin’s calculations, Nagisa was holding up his end of the bargain quite nicely. As he finished attaching the mistletoe, Rin grinned. Haru would never expect a winter wonderland, right?

It was perfect.

Haru’s house practically dripped with lights. Rin had used light blue and dark blue and a twinkly silvery white to outline the whole place in a water-themed Christmas extravaganza complete with sparkling white table-top Christmas tree. All the ornaments were blue or ocean-themed. He’d found the cutest little narwhal ornament, even. Looking at the clock, Rin quickly dashed around, picking up boxes and wrapping.

He’d be home soon. Rin turned on the burner underneath the cider he’d put on the stove. The tea ball full of spices let out the most perfect Christmas scent. Satisfied, Rin went to change.

By the time Haru’s key turned in the lock, Rin had mulled cider and a hot meal waiting. He’d been planning their first Christmas forever, after all. One small box, wrapped in hand-painted paper, sat under their tree. Tealights glittered in sparkling candle holders.

“I’m home,” Haru said, stepping inside and kicking out of his shoes. “Rin? What did you –“

 “Welcome home,” Rin said, coming to the door. He grinned, holding out a mug. “Merry Christmas. I decorated your house.”

 “I saw that,” said Haru. He took the mug, wrapping his fingers around it for warmth. It smelled, he supposed, like Christmas. “But –“

 “I wanted everything to be perfect.” Rin tugged at Haru’s arm, pulling him in further. He wanted Haru to see everything. “Look, it’s all ocean-y. See?” He pointed to the narwhal. “Isn’t it cute?”

“It’s cute,” Haru agreed -- though he wasn’t looking at the narwhal.

Catching his glance, Rin flushed. “Well – drink the cider, already,” he huffed. “I made it for you.” He sipped from his own mug, waiting for Haru’s judgment.

Haru lifted the mug to his lips, letting the hot, spicy liquid fill his mouth. It was weird. Good, but weird. Setting it aside, he turned to Rin. “You didn’t have to do all this,” he said.

“Yeah,” said Rin, “I know.”

“It would’ve been fine without it,” Haru tried again.

“Uh huh,” said Rin, pushing the small box into Haru’s hands. “Here. Open this.”

Looking down, Haru blinked. “But I didn’t buy you anything." 

“I don’t care.” Rin nudged him again, bumping their shoulders together. “C’mon. Open it.”

Tearing the paper gently, Haru slowly set it aside. It was a shame to rip such delicate, pretty paper. Rin had probably agonized over the wrapping for hours. When he pried open the lid to the tiny box, a small silver key stared up at him. Picking it up, he blinked at it. “Um –“

“To my apartment,” Rin said. He grinned, clearly pleased with himself. “I thought it was time. I also made space in a drawer for you, but you can’t put that in a box.”

“No,” said Haru, “you can’t.” He set the box on the table and drew closer to Rin. Reaching out for him, Haru grasped at Rin’s arm, pulling him in very close. “Thank you.”

“Mhm.” Rin’s smile softened. He leaned forward then, pressing their lips together. They both tasted like cinnamon and cider, spicy and sweet. Brushing his tongue across Haru’s lower lip, Rin let out a barely audible sigh.

“I do have something for you,” Haru said, after their kiss broke.

Rin raised a brow. “Oh, really?” He grinned. “Is it a car? Or a giant, ridiculously ostentatious ring? Oh Haru, you shouldn’t have.” 

Haru ran this thumb over Rin’s cheek, the touch very light. “I love you,” he said, for the very first time.

Having fallen very still under Haru’s gentle touch, Rin let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. His eyes widened, sparkling in the low, glittery light. “I –“ he swallowed, unable to speak for a moment. “I… love you, too."

This time, Haru kissed Rin first.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my darling demonharu for editing.


End file.
